Lo bueno viene en frasco chico
by rooh-dxc
Summary: Las chicas de la secundaria deciden vengarce de Duncan y se meten con algo que es muy sagrado para él.  Descuida Duncan, lo bueno viene en frasco chico


** Hola, mmm haber como explicarles... este one -shot no me gusta, lo hice porque estaba aburrida y queria ver cúanto me inspiraba y salio esto...**

**Quiero agradecer a GWS, no se si lo leerá pero si lo estas leyendo grax por contestar a mi pregunta, no se porque pero soy la unica a la que le anda mal ff? porque no me deja contestar los MP (por eso no contesto)**

**Lo primero que está con cursiva es flashback y lo que esta en cursiva casi al final es llamada telefonica y lo que esta más cerca del final son los pensamientos de Duncan -(igual se dan cuenta)**

* * *

><p>-La historia que os contare será larga. Venid, venid y escuchar atentamente. No se si habéis escuchado acerca de la Diosa Entris, ésta era de una piel tan blanca como las alas de un ángel, cabellos dorados como el oro y una ...<p>

-Un momento, un momento, ¿por qué la Diosa tiene que ser rubia?

Esa era Heather, la reina de la secundaria, la chica más deseada y odiada por todos los compañeros

-Y yo que sé, ¿quieres preguntárselo a los romanos que escribieron esto?

Y ese era Chris Mclane, el profesor más… odiado también por todos los alumnos

Heather iba a responder, pero la chica gótica, mejor conocida como Gwen, continuó con la lectura.

-Y una vos tan delicada y a la ves sensual que volvía loco a cualquier hombre

-¿Ella era muy sexy verdad?

El único que podía preguntar eso era Geoff, conocido como el mejor parrandero de la secundaria, y también uno de los más torpes

-Así es, pero la belleza y sensualidad tenia precio, ella podía ser muy bella y ardiente sólo cuando comía a los hombres-

La única que podía responder correctamente era Courtney

-Y se comía… ¿todas las partes?

-TODAS- comento Heather sensualmente-

-Así que ten cuidado Geoff, Bridggette puede ser muy linda por fuera, pero esa belleza tiene un precio- comento Chris riendo. Geoff miró a Bridggette con miedo y ella le guiñó el ojo

-¿Saben que es lo mejor de venir a la escuela? Que no tengo que hacer nada y me pagan ¡con bono!

-¿Puedo sentarme ya?, estoy cansada de estar aquí

Gwen había estado en frente de la clase leyendo ese mito que, según Chris, era parte de la materia de biología.

-Ve a sentarte

-¿Y yo? ¿Ya puedo volver a mi lugar?

-Si, ve a sentarte criminal

El chico con mohawk verde, que estaba en el rincón, se sacó el cono que decía "el burro de la clase" y fue a su lugar, atrás de Courtney

-pss, princesa

-¿Que quieres Duncan?

-que tal si tu y yo después del recreo nos vamos... a mi auto

Courtney que hasta ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro, subió la mirada y se ruborizó

-¿que te pasa princesita? ¿Tienes vergüenza de volver a repetirlo?

-no, claro que no, tengo mucha tarea que hacer

-o sea que si no tuvieras tarea… ¿volverías a repetirlo?

-¡No!

Toda la clase se volvió a ella

-¿tienes algún problema Courtney?

-No Chris, es que Duncan me está molestando

-Duncan, ¿quieres volver al rincón?

-Me da igual

-O mejor aun, te mandare con el Chef, para que lo ayudes en la co-ci-na

Duncan abrió los ojos y tembló. Recordó lo que le había pasado la ultima vez que había estado en la cocina.

_-Bien soldado te enseñaré a preparar una ensalada de pepinos_

_-Gran cosa_

_-¿Sabes cortar?_

_-PFF_

_El chef lanzo el pepino y lo cortó por la mitad (de arriba hacia abajo) quedando en dos partes._

_-Hazlo_

_Duncan lo lanzo y lamentablemente cayó en la cabeza del Chef, él lo miró mal y lo tomó por la camisa_

_-Mira gusano mas te vale que sea la ultima ves que te acerques a mi cocina, porque si vuelves_

_Tomo un pepino y lo hizo polvo_

_-hare eso con tu pepino, ¿entendido?_

Duncan volvió a la realidad.

-No, me porto bien, me porto bien

Dijo levantando las manos en "inocencia" la clase entera se hecho a reír. La campana sonó y todos incluso Chris se pelearon por salir por la pequeña puerta

* * *

><p>-Hola blanquita<p>

Duncan se había acercado al casillero de Gwen

-Duncan

-que dices si tu y yo nos vamos por ahí

-¿a si? ¿A donde?

-No se… estaba pensando en el asiento trasero de mi auto

-no gracias Duncan, prefiero comer vidrio

Gwen se fue, y Duncan diviso a Lindsay

-hola nena

-Oh, hola Dunck

-quieres divertirte un rato conmigo

-¿Divertirme?

-Así es

-claro, llamare a Tylor

Lindsay se fue corriendo. Duncan siguió su camino y se cruzó con Beth.

-Oye Beth

-lo siento Duncan, no me acostaré contigo, este hermoso cuerpo ya tiene dueño

Duncan frunció su única ceja, ¡que rayos pasaba! ¡¿Nadie quería tener sexo con Duncan?

* * *

><p>Duncan fue al gimnasio (se encontraban todas las chicas) y se sentó en las escaleras. Observaba como la profesora de gimnasia, Chefeta, las hacia correr por todo el gym<p>

-oigan

Gwen se acercó a Leshona y Bridggette (todos estaban corriendo)

-¿Que pasa Gwen?

-¿Vieron a Duncan?

-¿Que tiene?

-Esta como loca en llamas

Courtney se había acercado a ellas y le ganó a Gwen al responder

-exacto

-mírenlo

Todas las chicas miraron hacia atrás y vieron como Duncan iba corriendo hacia Heather

-Heather

-¿si?

- que te parece si tu y yo….

-¿vamos al asiento trasero de tu auto?

-estaba pensando en ir a tu casa, pero esa es mejor idea

-claro, ven esta noche.

-nos vemos entonces preciosa

Duncan salió del gimnasio y Heather fue con el grupo de chicas que se encontraba mirándolos.

-Perdedoras

-Si quieres que te de otra paliza

Leshona se había arremangado la manga de la camiseta y se estaba sacando el arete

-Por primera vez no vengo a pelear contigo

-¿y que quieres?

Preguntó Gwen

-Es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos de Duncan

-¿Quieres que nos unamos a ti para vengarnos de Duncan?

Pregunto Leshona

-Grítalo mas fuerte, creo que el no te oyó

-Yo me uno

Courtney miro a Heather con una sonrisa maligna

-De acuerdo, yo también

-Yo también

-Y yo

-Anótenme

Pronto casi todas las chicas se habían unido para la venganza

* * *

><p>-Bien este es el plan<p>

Todas las chicas se encontraban en el sótano de la casa de Beth

-Duncan vendrá a mi casa esta noche, saben lo que pasará

-si, si, no necesitamos que nos cuentes

Gwen ya estaba incomoda. La mamá de Beth abrió la puerta y dejo una bandeja de galletitas en la mesa

-Hija, les traje galletitas

-gracias, mi mamá es la mejor.

-Bien, como decía, mañana no le prestaremos atención, lo ignoraremos y veremos que pasa, luego… ya sabrán

-huy, la chica es mala

- ya verán.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la escuela<em>**

-Y por eso es que la raíz cuadrada de 81 es 7

Chris estaba "explicando" matemáticas

-Pero la raíz cuadrada de 81 es 9. Si lo multiplicas, y luego lo divides por dos millones y luego multiplicas por el número doble de 81 te daría… siete mil millones, y después si lo divides por un millón te daría 7 y si le sumas los grados del sol da 9. Es simple

¿Y quién podía decir eso? Así es el súper nerdazo de Harold

-Nadie te preguntó nerd

Chris se enojo y lo mando a la esquina, y Harold tuvo que ponerse el cono que decía "soy un nerdazo"

Duncan se acerco al asiento de Heather y le susurro

-Oye Heather, ¿que tal quedaste después de anoche?

-Amm, no sentí nada, ¿en verdad lo hicimos?

-¿Qué?

-Es que es la verdad, era tan pequeño que….

-¿De que estas hablando?

-O tu sabes de que estoy hablando

Duncan abrió la boca pero nada salió. Sonó la campana y las chicas fueron al gimnasio.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

-La primera parte esta lista, ahora esta confundido, Courtney tu parte.

La entrenadora hizo sonar el silbato y comenzó la clase.

* * *

><p>No había nadie en los pasillos, todos estaban en sus clases, todos excepto Duncan, él se dirigía a su clase que ya había comenzado hace 30 minutos, pasaba por el salón de física cuando se abrió la puerta y una mano lo agarro de la remera, lo trajo hacia adentro.<p>

-¿princesa?

-¿Que pasa Duncan? ¿Te asustaste?

-No, claro que…

Courtney lo interrumpió y lo beso, mientras iba levantando su remera

-Court, Court, espera

-Ahora qué

-no se, es raro, después de esa ves que

- Cállate

-¿estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca Duncan

Apago la luz y Courtney cerro con llave.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ambos salían cuando la campana para el receso sonó

-Eso fue,

Duncan estaba agitado y su mohawk estaba todo despeinado

-Lo se

Courtney le limpio a Duncan el labial que tenia en la boca

-Repitámoslo cuando quieras.

Duncan le dio un corto beso pero lleno de sentimientos a Courtney, ella se fue a su clase y Duncan…. ¡qué importa!

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

Todas las chicas se encontraban en el baño (Katie, Sadie ,Beth, Courtney, Bridggette, Lindsay, Leshona, Heather y Gwen)

-Fase dos completa, Katie y Sadie, su turno

-Oh, haremos sufrir a ese maldito

-oh Sadie, yo pensé lo mismo

-¡wiiii! Somos MAPS

* * *

><p>-Oye Duncan<p>

Duncan estaba yendo hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su auto

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es hacerlo con dos a la vez?

-¿que?

-Vamos a mi casa

-No vamos a la mía

Ambas se miraron mal y tomaron a Duncan por los brazos (una de uno y la otra del otro)

-niñas, lo lamento, pero este Duncan ya está reservado

-¿Qué?

-¿para quién?

Duncan no contesto, solo dio la vuelta y se subió a su auto

* * *

><p>-cómo que Duncan está reservado, ¿Para quién?<p>

-no lo sabemos, no quiso decirnos

-Bien, genial ahora resulta que el punk esta enamorado

-chicas, creo que tendremos que detenern...

Courtney fue interrumpida

-nada de lamentos, el plan ya esta casi listo

-pero es que…

-nada de lamentos

Heather ya estaba enojada

* * *

><p>Duncan entraba tranquilo al instituto, que mal.<p>

-Duncan, Duncan, somos iguales

-Qué, cómo te atreves a igualarme contigo Harold

-claro tienes razón, soy mas grande, genial

Duncan no hizo caso y continuo su camino, hacia el casillero de Cou….

-OYE Duncan

Noah estaba en la otra punta, y le hizo un gesto de "chiquito" con la mano

-qué rayos

"_Atención, todos los alumnos reunirse en el auditorio, gracias. Oh oh, tylor te espero"_

-Que chica

Tyler se había acercado a Duncan

-Oye viejo, ¿es en serio?- le preguntó

-¿en serio que?

-jajá, vamos

Fueron, junto con la multitud de alumnos, al auditorio. Allí se encontraban las chicas en el escenario.

-Hola Duncan

Owen se había acercado

-Gordo

-No tienes que preocuparte Duncan

-Amm, no lo hago

-lo bueno viene en frasco chico

-¿qué?

Todos se sentaron y las luces se apagaron. Heather tocó un botón, y se encendió la pantalla. La foto de Duncan desnudo apareció. Tapándole su… intimidad había un maní.

Todos los presentes en el auditorio se echaron a reír, incluso los directivos y los profesores.

-qué rayos

-Duncan, jajaja

Duncan miró al escenario, vio a Courtney y salió del auditorio

-Duncan

Courtney salió corriendo a buscarlo

-Duncan espera

Lo tomo del brazo

-Todo, lo hiciste a propósito. Todo esto lo hiciste para vengarte de mi por haberte engañado con Gwen

Todas las chicas se pusieron detrás de Courtney

-esto, esto es una conspiración ¿verdad?

-Todas lo hicimos, no fue solo ella

Lindsay se puso enfrente de Courtney

-no debiste jugar con mis sentimientos Courtney

* * *

><p>Courtney se encontraba en su habitación, llorando, estaba recostada en su cama de dos plazas, alrededor de ella, todas las chicas<p>

-vamos Courtney, él te engaño, lo que él te hizo, tu se lo devolviste

Bridggette trataba de consolarla.

-si, tienes razón, él me engañó

Miró acusadoramente a Gwen, y después siguió llorando

* * *

><p>Duncan estaba en la habitación de Geoff, se encontraba sentado junto a Geoff, en la cama<p>

-ya viejo, ya pasará

Le daba leves golpeteos en la espalda, tratando de que parase de llorar.

-es que- sorbió de su nariz- son tan malvadas, y Courtney yo –volvió a sorber de su nariz

-lo se, lo se

* * *

><p>Y lo peor de todo es…. Que…. Me regaló esto<p>

Courtney sacó de su mesa de luz, una cajita azul, la abrió dejando ver un par de aretes brillantes y hermosos.

-Wow- dijeron las chicas asombradas

El celular de Bridggette sonó

_-¿hola?_

_-hey, cosita hermosa_

_-Geoff, ah ¿como andas?_

_-yo bien_

_-¿y quien no?_

_-Duncan_

_-porqué_

_-esta llorando como loco_

_Bridggette escucho un llanto y luego un sorbido de nariz, y luego algo como un "porqueeee Courtney porquee"_

_-te llamo luego si, te amo_

_-yo te amo más_

Bridggette cortó

-Heather, ¿le diste algo a Duncan?

-Porqué

-me acaba de llamar Geoff, dice que Duncan no para de llorar

-jajaja

-¿porque te ríes?

Preguntó Katie

-es que antes de que salgamos del auditorio, fui a su auto y encontré la botella que usa cuando va al gimnasio y le puse esto

Sacó de su cartera una caja medicinal, que contenía pastillas

Courtney se limpio las lágrimas y la miró

-¡¿Le diste hormonas femeninas?

* * *

><p>-Geoff, yo no se viejo. Yo la quiero mucho, la amo.<p>

-Pues entonces, no se

Ambos estaban en la punta de la cama, Geoff jugando a los videos juegos y Duncan hablándole

-Geoff, necesito un consejo, dime algo.

-no se, espera un segundo, ya casi. ¡Listo! Llegué.

Puso pausa a su juego y lo miró

-Pues… si la amas perdónala, como yo lo hice con Bridge

-Ella te engaño con Alejandro

-No me lo recuerdes, ella me aclaro todo y estamos bien, además que yo sepa ella no te engañó ¿o si?

-No, pero ella y … Heather y ...

Volvía a llorar, y volvía a sorber de su nariz, eso le daban ganas de vomitar a Geoff. Le dio una bofeteada y lo tomo por los hombros

-Basta Duncan, eres Duncan, no puedes llorar como una niña, se supone que eres el chico rudo, no te tiene que importar lo que digan los demás.

-Tienes razón, viejo

-Lo se

-Entonces… ¿que debo hacer?

-Si en verdad la quieres….

Duncan se paró de un salto, seco sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta

-Gracias Geoff

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir

-Por cierto, esa foto esta alterada, esta hecha por photoshop

* * *

><p>-Adiós Courtney<p>

Bridggette se había quedado con Courtney hasta que ella se había dormido, bajó las escaleras, y fue a la cocina, eran mejores amigas, compartían todo. Abrió la heladera y saco jugo, cuando lo guardo tocaron la puerta.

Bridggette se limpió los bigotes de jugo que le habían quedado y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que Duncan entró rápido y cerró la puerta

-Duncan, ¿qué haces?

-¿Donde está Courtney?

-esta dormida

- vete, yo la cuidaré

-Duncan, no lo se, no quiero ser cruel pero tengo miedo de que hagas algo malo

-Bridggette

Miró los ojos rojos de Duncan y suspiró

-de acuerdo, pero si algo pasa te juro que

-si si

La empujo hasta dejarla fuera de la casa, cerro con llave y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de Courtney y la encontró dormida en una esquina de la cama, Duncan se preguntó _porqué tiene una cama de dos plazas si duerme de un solo lado_, y luego se respondió, _ah si, porque es una princesa._

Se acostó a su lado y se acerco muy cerca de la cara de Courtney, sintió la cálida respiración de Courtney chocar con su respiración.

Se acomodo mejor y beso los labios de Courtney

-Princesa

Le dijo cuando abrió los ojos

-Duncan, ¿que haces aquí?

Cerro con fuerza los ojos, mientras se estiraba hizo un puchero, Duncan la besó

-Vine a besar a mi princesa

-¿No estas enojado?

-No puedo enojarme contigo la culpa la tiene Heather

-Lo siento

Duncan acarició la mejilla de la morena

-Además, esa foto es mentira, y tú lo sabes

Courtney se ruborizo en el acto y se rio

-Si, esta alterada, esa foto es de Harold

-¿Cómo la consiguió?

-Leshona

Duncan sonrió y Courtney lo besó, ambos rodaron en la cama.

-Courtney, ¿porque tienes una cama tan grande si duermes de un lado solo?

-No lo se, yo

-no digas más, de hoy en más la compartirás conmigo

-¿A si?

-Si

Duncan giró con Courtney en brazos hasta quedarse arriba de ella

-¿Puedes repetir eso que hiciste con la espalda?

Courtney rió, y apagó la lámpara que tenia a su lado, en la mesita de luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Lo se, este es el peor fic que hice en mi vida<strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

**La diosa entris la inventé yo, no existe (me copie de diabolica tentacion XD, pero el nombre es mio ee)**

**Y la cuenta que hizo Harold, no tengo la menor idea de si está bien, solo se que la raiz cuadrada de 81 es 9 ahora los grados del sol? jajaja re bolasero jajaja**

**Si a alguien no/si le gustó dejen un review, si quieren putearme dejen un review (no sean tan crueles es lo unico que pido)**


End file.
